DANNY-BOLT
by Sasquatchgirl
Summary: Danny is a movie star in Hollywood doing his own movie but he doesn't know its all real. Danny was accident sent back to his hometown in Amity Park later he meets Sam and Tucker, Its up to Danny and his friends to head back to Hollywood to finish the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Adopted and New Life

It was a beautiful new day in Amity park, today nine year old Jazz Fenton was excited for today she was going to meet her new brother. She got up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, put on her shoes and then ran downstairs to find her mother making breakfast and her father drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Mommy Daddy! When are we going to go get my new brother?" She asked in excitement as she sat down at the table.

"After breakfast honey" Maddie answered with a smile as she flipped the egg on the fry pan.

Jack finished his coffee and put the paper down and said, "I'm sure someday our son will be a ghost hunter, just like us"

Jack and Maddie already knew the boy's name but kept quiet about it because they wanted to surprise Jazz. Maddie filled a cup of orange juice and then made up a plate of eggs and toast for Jazz. She placed the plate in front of her daughter and said, "Here you go sweetie"

Once the Fenton's were done, they cleaned up the kitchen, put their plates in the dishwasher and then walked out to the car. Jack sat in the driver's seat while Jazz and Maddie sat down in the passenger's seats, Jazz became more excited as the car took off and started heading for the Amity Park's Foster Home Centre.

Once they arrived, they hopped out of the car and Jazz ran straight for the door and then waited for her parents to catch up with her, Jack knocked on the door and they all waited. A woman opened the door and smiled knowing that they were here to pick up their new son. Meanwhile in the bedroom where girls and boys sleep during their naptime, a seven year old boy yawned as he woke up, he smiled and was about to get up to go and play with the other kids like he usually does everyday, but the woman came in with his small suitcase and stopped him.

"Come on sweetie. Your new foster parents are here" She said with an encouraging smile.

His smile grew brighter and he quickly put on his shoes and then followed the woman out of the room to the front entrance where he saw his new foster parents and sister were waiting for him. Jazz gasped in surprise and then smiled warmly at him, the boy smiled back and then walked over and gave his new sister a hug.

"Jazz this is your new brother, Danny" Maddie said smiling warmly at both of them. Jazz looked into his eyes and said "You're going to be a great little brother. I just know it"

They hugged again as Danny smiled at her and his new parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Real or Not Real?

7 years later, Jazz was now sixteen years old and Danny was 14. They weren't home anymore, they were now in Hollywood doing a TV show with her and Danny as the main director whose name was Lance Thunder heard about Danny having ghost powers and wanted him to be the TV show they were creating, they were all in for it except Maddie because she didn't want to be in it and Lance was fine with that.

Jazz heard her mobile phone ring, she picked it up and answered it "Hello?"

She heard her dad panting on the phone and then say in a panicky voice, "Jazz! I don't have much time"

"Daddy? Are you ok?" She asked getting worried.

"Something happen at work honey, daddy's not going to be home for awhile" Jack responded.

Jazz then started to get really worried as she said, "I don't understand"

Danny look at her with concern as Jack then said, "You can't go back to the house, ok Jazz?"

Jazz started panicking as she asked, "What's happening?"

Jack responded, "It's alright. You're not alone, you have Danny with you. I gave him ghost powers. He can protect you now"

There was a flashback, Danny was knocked out in the lab as Jack then inserted ghost DNA into Danny's blood stream. Danny's eyes then opened and they turned green.

Meanwhile on the top of the building, the door opened and then Danny and Jazz ran out onto the roof. Jazz then grabbed her telescope and zoomed in at a window to see Vlad speaking to a TV screen in a room.

"The doctor has been taken care of, which of course is wonderful news. Everything is in position" Vlad said.

Jazz lower her microscope and said to Danny "There he is, "

She put the microscope to his eyes and as he saw him, he growled in anger.

"Any luck getting our guest to spill his guts?" The man asked Vlad. Vlad answered, "Oh his guts will spill alright. One way or another"

He moved to the side to reveal Jack behind him tied to a chair. Jack glared up at Vlad and shouted with defiance, "I'll never talk! Never!"

Jazz gasped, "Daddy!"

She continued to watch Vlad as he said, "You're beginning to irk me Professor. I am irked and that will not do"

"Has the package arrived? I think it will make our dear friend a bit more communicative" Vlad asked the man.

"I'm sending an agent to pick it up" the man responded.

Vlad grinned and replied, "Excellent. Have him bring it to me on the next flight"

The screen then went black as an agent walked out. The agent went down to the lower level and then started heading for his car, he didn't know that Jazz and Danny were near him watching him from behind a make-up magazine and a magazine about the supernatural.

"Come on Danny. Let's go" Jazz said as she put down the magazine, Danny put his one down and they both started following the agent to some sort of secret location.

They went inside but then suddenly a wall fell down and blocked them off, they turned around as they heard a tire screech. Vlad ordered the agent in the car, "We only need the girl"

The screen turned off, Danny flew at top speed and landed in front of the moving car, he then punched the front bumper and caused the car to go into the air and smash on the road. Jazz walked up to the car and knocked on the window, the window rolled his window down.

"Where's Vlad?"Jazz demanded. The agent frowned and said, "I'm not talking to you".

A few seconds later….

"Bolivia, Bolivia! Vlad's in Bolivia! Near Lake Rogaguado!" The agent yelled and sobbed as Danny held the car by his hand and threatened to drop it in the ocean on the bridge.

"Lake Rogaguado. I should've known" Jazz said to herself.

Suddenly the two teens heard a noise and turned to see three helicopters coming straight for them. Jazz then shouted, "Come on Danny let's go!"

Danny threw the car away and allowed it to land on the road, Jazz put on her helmet and then started driving down the road on her electric scooter while Danny flew in the air beside her. The helicopter's began to chase them, they went faster as they went through the city. Jazz looked back and saw that they were getting closer to them, they dodged a couple of cars and then Jazz used her special glasses and saw that the next flight to Bolivia was leaving in ten minutes.

They both then looked back and saw some of Vlad's minions chasing after them on motorcycles, their hands produced electricity ready to shock Jazz and take her with them. Jazz then shouted, "Danny go fast"

Danny nodded and went faster as Jazz pushed a button and then a rope came out, Danny grabbed it and went even faster as he dragged Jazz along with him. Going behind a truck that was carrying gasoline, they looked behind and saw they were still following them, Danny then turned himself and Jazz left and entered into an abandoned building, Danny then broke through the wall on the other side and blasted him and Jazz through, the men screamed as they hit the wall and fell off their bikes.

Danny and Jazz were now on the highway and heading for the airport, Danny looked behind and smiled at his older sister, the smile then dropped as he saw more men on motorcycles coming after them, Danny then turned to the right to see one of them throw a bomb on a gasoline truck that was set to go off in one minute.

"Danny go get it!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm on it!" Danny said as he let go of the rope and went after the truck, Jazz gasped as one of the bikers was getting closer to her and laughed as he prepared to shock her, she ducked which resulted in him shocking his partner instead and then continued to go faster on her scooter. Danny got closer and closer to the truck and took the bomb off.

As he flew back, he flew over a school bus and one of the kids shouted, "Ghost!"

Danny looked at the bomb and saw it only had thirty three seconds left till it explodes, he landed on a train that one of the helicopters was gonna shoot to slow Danny and Jazz down, but Danny used his ecto blast and shot at the helicopter's engine and caused it to catch on fire, the helicopter went out of control and crashed into the ground.

Another helicopter flew through the smoke and caused a biker to fall off his bike, it then shot a rocket at Danny but he phased right through the rocket causing it to hit one of the other helicopters. He then caught up with Jazz and the last biker chasing after her, he put the bomb on the biker's helmet and flew off with Jazz. The biker saw the bomb and panicked, he ripped off his helmet and threw it up in the air as he fell off his bike as he accidently shocked himself with his own glove. The bomb exploded and the last helicopter was destroyed.

Jazz and Danny laughed and saw the airport exit sign on the road, they both then stopped as they saw more vehicles and helicopters coming up ahead. Jazz then ordered, "Danny use your Ghostly Wail"

Danny nodded and stood in front of her, she then bent down and covered her ears, Danny took a deep breath and then released his most powerful attack; his Ghostly Wail. The wail took out all the vehicles and helicopters in one shot. A loose tire rolled up to them and Danny continued to growl at it.

"Good job buddy" Jazz said.

Jazz then got out her camera and took a picture of them together with it as she said, "Mission accomplished. "That's a keeper"

Danny kept on growling and looking around the area as they walked off the set. Jazz kept telling him as they walked to Danny's camping trailer, "It's alright tough guy. You got them all and saved the day again"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Review

The bell rang as the filming for the episode stopped and the crew started cleaning the set, meanwhile in the review room Lance Thunder was watching the shot they just filmed to make sure everything was okay, his eyes then widened as he stopped the image. He zoomed the image closer to reveal that there was a boom mic really close to Danny. Everyone groaned as they saw the mistake they made.

"That's sloppy! The ghost boy could've seen that" Lance said to everyone.

A female voice then asked, "Uh...who cares if the ghost boy saw the boom mic?"

The entire crew and Lance turned and looked at her, they didn't know who she was. Lance simply smiled and asked, "Forgive me for answering a question with a question but, who are you?"

"Mindy Parker from the network" She answered.

"Of course. Let me ask you Mindy Parker from the network, tell me what do you see here?" Lance asked as he pointed to Danny on the screen.

Mindy responded, "The ghost boy"

"The ghost boy she says. Oh Mindy. Poor, poor Mindy" Lance said as he sat back down in his chair. "You're missing the point here. You see a ghost boy, I see a teenager who believes with every fibre of his being that the sister he loves so much is in mortal danger. I see a depth of emotion on that boy's face, the likes of which have never been captured on screen before Mindy from the network"

She looks at him with a frown as he continues, "We go through hoops to make sure that Danny believes that everything happening around him is real. This is why we don't do remarks, why we don't do re-shoots and it's is why we certainly don't let the ghost kid see boom mics! Because Mindy from the network, if the ghost boy believes that it's all real, then the audience will believe it's real"

"Wow...ok you want reality? Here you go chief, the show's too predictable. The girl is in danger, her brother saves her from a creepy evil guy, we get it and there's always a happy ending. But our focus tells us that 18 to 35 year olds are unhappy, they're not happy with happy so maybe you should, I don't know spend a little less time worrying about the method of acting for the boy and more time figuring out how to stop 20 year olds in Topeka from changing the channel. Because if you lose so much as half a rating point, so help me I will fire everyone in this room starting with you" Mindy said not impressed. She then walked over to the door and asked, "How's that for real?"

She then slammed the door as she left the room. Meanwhile in the trailer, Jazz was putting the picture she took of herself with Danny Danny on the wall while Danny himself was standing near the door.

"There. Perfect, you saved me again Danny" Jazz said.

He turned his face at her and then gave her a smile but then started growling as he heard noises going on outside the trailer.

"It's okay little brother. There's no more bad guys" Jazz reassured him. "Do you want some food? Are you hungry?"

Danny ignored her and continued focusing on the door as she poured some cereal in a bowl, but accidentally pushed a cup off the bench which made Danny be alert and stood in a defensive stance.

"Danny look at me I'm fine see?" Jazz said gesturing to herself.

But Danny continued to be on guard, Jazz then saw one of his favourite balls that he used to play with as a kid and asked, "You wanna play some catch?"

She threw it at him, but he ignored it. Jazz sighed and then found the rocket ship he made one time, he snapped out of his protective mode and then went back to focus on the door. Jazz's phone then vibrated, she read the text message she received and sighed sadly because it was time for her to go.

Danny wanted to come but she shook her head saying no and said as she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Remember your my little brother"

She smiled as she hopped out of the trailer and closed the door leaving Danny inside. Jazz's agent came up to her with a smile and said, "There she is my little super star"

Jazz turned to her mother and father and said, "Mum, dad I wanna take Danny home for the weekend"

But before Maddie or Jack could say anything, her agent cut in jokingly, "Ah that would be great. Danny spending time with his family"

Jazz took that as a yes and asked hopefully, "So can I?"

The agent sighed and said, "Well if I was your friend I would say yes, but as your agent I have to remind you that this is Danny's world so he has to stay here"

Jazz began to get a little upset as she said, "But Danny never gets to have a normal life and it would only be for the weekend"

The agent then said, "I'm sorry but Lance wants him to stay here. Come on we need to be somewhere else"

Jazz sighs sadly as she, Jack and Maddie along with the crew begins to walk off out of the studio.

Soon a girl and a boy comes over to Danny's camping trailer. The boy then asked, "So the ghost boy believes this is all real?"

"Yes he does believe it's all real" The girl answered in a teasingly voice as they opened the air vent of the trailer.

Danny looks up at them and asked in a warning tone, "What do you want?"

The girl smirked and said, "She's a gonner ghost! She will never see you again"

They both laugh at Danny and run off as he yelled, "Get back here you sick kids!"

Danny went to his water bed and laid down, he then looked away and said, "I'll never let them get you Jazz"

He then remained quiet and fell asleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Danny's Missing!

The next day, Danny and Jazz were running in a jungle set as the filming crews were shooting, the two teens were hiding in the bushes and watching that was parked nearby. Danny and Jazz both nodded to each other indicating that they were both ready.

Lance was watching it live from the camera room, he pushed a button and said, "Let's widen our camera 3 and ready camera 4 on the driver"

The truck suddenly started moving as Danny and Jazz were under it holding on tight, they started heading into a building, one minion was getting ready but he spotted a mark on his helmet, someone else then walked over and cleaned it off for him.

"Thanks Larry" He said.

Lance then said to the radio, "Alright Scooter, find the grate. Get ready on the rubber bars"

Danny crawled over and put his hands on the bars, a person in the background pulled a switch which allowed Danny to push the bars open for him and Jazz to go into the building.

Lance then ordered, "And track them"

Danny and Jazz ran down the hallway, they stopped and looked round the corner to see some of Vlad's minions guarding some sort of high tech room. Jazz whispered to Danny, "That's must be where Vlad's supercomputer is"

"If we can access it, we'll finally learn where their keeping our dad" Danny added.

They looked back and forth and then got an idea, Danny went back and ran down a different hallway. Jazz then took a penny and she threw it at the minions, one of them noticed it and went over to look at it, while Danny knocked out most of the minions in the hallway to make it clear.

Danny then came back and watched as the minions pointed their guns at the penny. Jazz then said, "Danny use your ectoblast"

Danny aimed his finger at the gun the man had and fired his ecto blast at it, the man screamed and dropped the gun as it was getting too hot for him and then Danny jumped on him and knocked him out. They ran into the room to find a minion typing on the keyboard, Danny picked up his helmet and knocked him out with it.

"Nice work bro" Jazz said as she sat down on the chair in front of the computer.

But as soon as she began typing, alarms went off and then the ceiling opened up. They both looked up and saw a helicopter, they both then heard an evil laugh and discovered it was Vlad.

"Such devotion it brings tears to my eyes" Vlad said as Jazz looked at him.

"Vlad" Jazz hissed.

"Your father's discoveries could be of great use to us my dear. I'm sure he'll be more cooperative now that I got his daughter!"

The chair swung back and Jazz gasped and then looked at Danny. She then screamed as a box covered over her, "Danny!"

The helicopter then lifted the box into the air. Vlad laughed as he got on the box, "World domination is within my grasp!"

The helicopter started flying away, Danny growled in anger and he was about to go after them when suddenly someone grabbed him and began dragging him away as the bell rang signalling the end of the shoot.

While back in office, Lance looked at Mindy and said with a satisfied smile, "How does your focus groups feel about cliffhangers? You ask for unhappy 18 to 35 year olds, I gave you unhappy 18 to 35 year olds."

His smile then dropped as he heard Jazz calling for Danny, "Danny! I'm fine! I'm okay!"

He looked as he saw her running onto the set to go after Danny. He then shouted through the radio, "Woah woah woah guards stop her!"

The guards then blocked her path. She then said as she tried to get through them, "Listen to him! He needs to know I'm okay"

Her agent then came up behind her and said, "Nope. You're not okay. You've been kidnapped by the fiendish Dr Vlad, at least that's what your brother needs to think and just imagine how excited he'll be when he rescues you tomorrow"

Jazz sighed in annoyance and said, "But he's gonna be freaking out all night, please just let me…"

Her agent cut her off with a sigh and said, "Danny will be fine. Come on let's go"

She sighed sadly and walked off behind her agent. Back at Danny's trailer, the man that dragged him off opened the door and walked inside, he let go of Danny and then walked out shutting the door. Danny turned around and growled in anger.

The boy and girl that were teasing him last night came back and sat in their usual spots. The boy then said, "I've been working on my evil laugh"

He gave it a go but the laugh didn't come out right. The girl rolled her eyes at him and said, "Okay here's the thing. You're not ready for the evil laugh. You can do a chuckle like you're mildly upset after I do my evil laugh"

She then did her evil laugh as she opened the air vent and said, "Hey Danny"

Danny looked up and saw them, he then flew up to them and growled right in their faces which made them scream in panic as he crawled out of the air vent.

"Big fan!" The boy yelled as he and the girl ran away.

Danny then flew off to go and find Jazz. The man noticed him outside the trailer and yelled, "Danny come back!"

Danny flew into the computer room which was still showing the image of the set, he couldn't find Jazz. He then said in despair, "I'm too late"

He then heard Jazz screaming, "Danny help!"

"I'm coming Jazz!" Danny yelled as he ran out of the room to go looking for her. He went into a storage room and saw the box that Jazz was captured in but didn't know the door was closed and he ran right into it.

He hit it hard which caused him to knock himself out and he fell into a styrofoam box as he fell unconscious, someone then came and tapped the box up. Everyone in the hallway was looking for Danny but they didn't realise that the box Danny was trapped in was being taken to a truck. They placed the box in the truck and closed the door, the truck then began heading for the airport which was about to board a train heading for Amity Park.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Meeting Sam Manson

Once Danny arrived in Amity park, he was taken to a print shop. The box kept moving around and then Danny woke up, he jumps and shouts hoping that someone would hear him, luckily a man who was working there did hear him. He raised an eyebrow at the box and then came over, he pulled out a pocket knife and opened the box, as soon as he did Danny jumped out and looked around the room hoping to find his sister.

He then whispered to himself, "Okay Danny just keep your cool. Just keep your cool"

He turned to the right and looked around and as he looked at a corner, he saw someone that almost looked like Vlad.

"The blue eyed man" Danny said to himself with a grin. He then began to run towards him, believing he can use his strength to break through the fence but instead of breaking it, he ran straight into it.

"Owe!" He groaned and rubbed his head in pain.

He then tried to to fly over the fence, but it was no use and he came back down and accidently slapped a man who was reading hard on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry! My bad, please continue reading" Danny said and then ran off. "Why aren't my powers working?"

When he still couldn't find Jazz, he began to shout in a panic, "Jazz! Jazz where are you?!"

He looked ahead and saw a sign indicating a construction sight and smiled, he tried once again to fly but he fell down a hole and then a orange construction cone fell right on top of his face.

"OWWW!"

The cone was stuck on his face good, he stood up and tried to get it off but as he did he looked through the hole of the cone and saw the box he arrived in on a truck and he realised it was the same one that Jazz was in. In one final attempt he pulled the cone off and began running after it and top speed. As he ran, he didn't notice he was slowly changing back into his human form, he stood in front of the truck a few metres ahead and held out his hands while he lowered his head to stop it.

"This ends here now" Danny said.

The driver gasped as he saw Danny in front of him and frantically turned the wheel to dodge him, but only succeeded in tipping the truck on its side. Danny opened his eyes and then went over to the back to see if Jazz was there….but she wasn't.

Danny then went back to look around but he couldn't find her anywhere, he then spotted some teenagers close by playing basketball. The teenagers saw him and then one of them gestured for him to join them, but Danny refused and then ran off. As he ran, a newspaper from a newspaper stand blew off and landed right in his face, he changed into his ghost form and ripped it off his face but he tripped over and then his head landed right in between a couple of fence bars. He tried to bend the bars but nothing happened and he remained stuck.

"Why can't I bend these stupid bars?" Danny growled as he continued to try.

He then heard another couple of teenagers come by. One of them then laughed, "Woah there buddy! You got your head stuck in there pretty good"

Danny sighed in annoyance as the teens continued to talk and laugh at him.

"Wait I think I know this guy" One of them then said. "It's right on the tip of my tongue"

Danny watched them stare at him for a minute and then said in agitation, "Look you guys are wasting my time. I have to go and find my sister"

He tried again but like before it didn't work. One of the teens then said, "Woah easy. All you have to do is turn your head and then pull it out"

Danny then tried what he suggested out, it worked. His neck now felt a little sore but he was now happy that he wasn't stuck anymore.

"Have you seen the blue eyed man anywhere?" Danny asked the two teens.

The teens looked at him again and then the first one said, "Hold on. You do look familiar"

As Danny waited for either of them to answer, he didn't notice a bus that had his picture in his ghost form shooting an ecto blast on it drive by.

"Nope for sure I thought I knew you" The teen then concluded.

Danny sighed and facepalmed himself as he said, "You guys are useless. I need someone on the inside. Someone who is close to the blue eyed man"

The teens think for a second and then one of them says, "The girl"

The other one then smiled and asked, "Oh the girl?"

Danny then said, "Yeah the girl! And when i find her, I'm gonna make that girl wish she was never born"

The teens smiled at each other and then one of them said, "I believe we have that girl"

Somewhere in town, a fourteen year old Goth girl named Sam Manson who was wearing a black shirt and a black skirt with purple leggings and black combat boots was waiting for someone to bring her some money. A boy named Saul then came up to her.

"Right on time Saul" She said. He walked up to her and gave her three dollars, she smiled and said, "Nice work. Next time bring five dollars"

A boy named Ted then came up and handed her twenty dollars. She smiled and said, "Attaboy Ted"

He smiled back and then left. Next came a boy named Louie and he handed Sam fifty cents. Her smile immediately turned into a frown and she asked, "Louie what is this?"

He became scared and said, "I'm sorry but it was all I could find this week but I…"

"Be gone!" Sam cut him off. "I don't want you around here anymore"

He glared at her and as he left he snapped, "Mark my words Sam, someday somebody's gonna stand up to you and teach you a lesson!"

Sam chuckled and said sarcastically, "Yeah like I would be scared"

Suddenly Danny came up and shoved her right into a rubbish bin and said with a smirk, "You should be"

She came out of the bin with fear now clearly on her face as she said, "Okay yeah. I'm scared now"

Danny then grabbed her and pinned her to the wall as he demanded, "Where is she?!"

"Uh who?" Sam asked feeling confused..

Danny growled and then demanded again as he got impatient, "You know why I'm here! Where is she?!"

"Look buddy I don't know what you're talking about but…" Sam began to say but stopped as he she heard laughing.

She turned and saw it was a couple of teens that she knows. One of them then said, "Come on Sam. Just tell the guy where she is and make the ghost boy happy"

Sam chuckled nervously and looked at Danny as she asked, "Joey, Vinnie will you two please tell this crazy ghost boy he's got the wrong girl?"

The boys laughed again and then Joey said with a smirk, "You got her pal. That's definitely the right girl"

She laughed nervously as Danny glared at her again and then he said, "Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way"

And by hard way, he meant holding her by her shirt over the side of a bridge nearby and threatening to let go of her if she didn't cooperate. She screamed as she looked down as how high she was hanging, "Woah! Are you crazy?!"

"You work with a man with blue eyes. They've taken Jazz now where is she?!" Danny yelled in anger.

"I don't know what your talking about ghost boy!" Sam pleaded.

Danny sighed and said "This is becoming tiresome girl, in fact I feel a yawn coming on"

He pretended to yawn and was about to drop her. She then panicked and screamed with a lie, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! I know where Jazz is! They have her! She's with the man with green eyes!"

Danny looked at her in confusion and said with a raised eyebrow, "Green eyes?"

"Um….oh! Blue, yes the one with blue eyes" She corrected.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "You just can't stop lying girl can you? It's in your genes"

Sam looked down and then looked back at him and then recognised him from that TV show they made in Hollywood. She then thought of something and said nervously, "Uhh...how about I make you a deal? If you put me down, I'll show you how to get there"

There was a few moments of silent but then Danny nodded his head in agreement but made a mental note to keep a close eye on Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- On The Way Back To Hollywood

Back at a restaurant, Danny was standing outside waiting for Sam to come out. She then came out with some food and a map, she took out some fries and offered them to Danny but he refused thinking that she must've poisoned them.

"Ok here is the map of the United States, so we are here" she said as she pointed at Minnesota and then pointed at Hollywood as she continued, "And Hollywood is over here, so you leave here and go there. Ok have fun on your journey"

She left him the map and began to walk away but was stopped as Danny grabbed her arm and said, "Nope. You're coming with me"

"What?!" She shouted in shock. "The deal was I tell you where to go and then you would leave me alone"

Danny glared at her and then said, "Your deal just expired"

Her mouth drop and she couldn't believe what he just said as he then started dragging her with him. While they were walking, Danny kept his eyes on her sometimes to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, he then turned and saw a moving van that had the state of California on the side of it.

He smiled and said, "Ooh perfect"

He then dragged Sam over to the van causing her to yelp as he squeezed hard, "Ow! Hey stop it! You're squeezing my hand too hard"

Danny however just ignored her and stopped at the back of the moving van, he tried to open the doors but they were locked and he couldn't get them open. He then thought of something and aimed his finger at the lock.

"Uh what are you doing?" Sam asked as she looked at him in confusion while leaning in close to him.

He pushed her away from him and said, "Stay back. If I use my ecto blast, it should bust the lock and then I should be able to open the door".

She looks at him weird and then suddenly heard someone coming towards them. Danny then said, "Intruders"

He then grabbed Sam's hand and started dragging her again as he ran off. Sam kept getting hit by items as they ran including a mail box.

"Woah! Easy! You're going to…" She began shouting but then stopped as Danny then picked her up bridal style and then hid in an alleyway.

Danny looked back at the moving van and saw two men put a couch down in front of the doors of the van and then left to go get something else because they forgot something. Danny then saw a chance and then ran over and then placed himself and Sam inside the couch and hid, they both then felt the men lift up the couch and place it inside the van without knowing Sam and Danny were inside it and then locked the door. The van then started up and then started driving out of Amity Park.

Back at the studio, Jazz and her parents were in Danny's camping trailer. Jazz kept on crying as she held a picture of Danny and her close to herself and Maddie was hugging her in comfort, Jack was busy talking on the phone with the police trying to find Danny. The door then opened and Jazz's agent then walked inside.

"I got some good news for you" The agent said with a smile.

"You found Danny?" Jazz asked hopefully as she perked up a second.

"No. I did however book you on the Tonight Show" The agent said.

Jazz's hope was crushed and she started crying again, Maddie hugged her close again and said, "Oh honey. It's okay"

Jazz looks at her and then back at the picture as she said, "He must be so scared"

Maddie then said, "Scared? This is Danny we're talking about, he's not scared of anything"

Jazz smiled at her mother but then it dropped as her agent then said, "I bet Danny would like you to be on the Tonight Show"

Maddie glared at him and said, "You're not helping"

Jazz sighed again as she then looked at his favourite rocket ship that he once made. Maddie then said, "Danny loves you very much sweetie, and you're here. He couldn't have gone far"

Maddie and Jazz both hugged each other tightly, Maddie looked down in sadness for she too was really worried about her son.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Tucker Foley: A New Partner

Later on the road somewhere in Ohio, Danny was lying on the couch looking up with his arms folded back over his head.

"So if you have superpowers ghost boy, I guess that will make you a super ghostboy?" Sam asked as she looking in the boxes that was behind the couch.

Danny sighed in annoyance and said, "That information is classified"

"Come on like what is your best power? You say you can fly, but can you run very fast like a lightning bolt?" She pressed on.

Danny thought about it for a second and then answered, "Don't be silly. I can't run that fast"

Sam smirked as she saw a baseball bat and walked over to grab it while asking, "Well then what is your best power?"

"My Ghostly Wail" Danny answered unaware that Sam was sneaking up behind him to hit him in the head with the bat.

"What do you use that for?" Sam asked as she continued to sneak up.

She was about to hit him, but she took a wrong step and then fell backwards and caused a box to fall on Danny.

"Styrofoam!" Danny yelled and as he got the box off him and then ran over and grabbed Sam. "TUCK AND ROLL!"

"Tuck and what?" Sam yelled in confusion as Danny opened the door and then jumped right out of the moving van.

They rolled down a small cliff and then slid to a stop. Danny groaned in pain and sat up, he looked at his arm and saw that he now had a cut on his arm and it was bleeding blood slowly as he said, "Dang it! I'm bleeding"

"Well you wouldn't be bleeding if you didn't have us roll down this hill hero" Sam said in anger as she wiped the grass off her shirt.

Danny looked at the styrofoam that was near them and jumped away from it fast. He then said, "Styrofoam weakens me"

Sam looked at the styrofoam and picked it up, she then pointed it at Danny who then yelled, "What are you doing?! Put that down!"

Sam rolled her eyes and then demanded, "Alright that's it! I had it with you! Just go and find your sister Jazz and leave me alone or...I'm gonna seriously wound you with this styrofoam!"

She moved at him fast and he kept trying to dodge the piece of styrofoam she was holding near him. They both began to run around in circles as he yelled, "Are you mad?! You don't know the power of styrofoam!"

"Oh yeah? I am sure mad baby, and I'm about to unleash the power of the styrofoam" She shouted and almost hit him with it when he took a step back and then said, "Whoah! Okay! Okay! I won't boss you around anymore!"

He then looked up and said, "That's a weird place to put a piano"

Sam looked to see what he was talking about but then he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. He then asked with a growl, "Are we gonna have more problems girl?"

She gave him a nervous smile and said, "No. No problems"

Danny then smelled food in the air and said, "Hmmmm I'm so hungry"

"Yeah I'm hungry too" Sam said as she got up from the ground after Danny let her go"

They look over the hill and saw a campsite. Danny then said before heading over there with Sam, "Jackpot"

Inside an RV, a fourteen year old boy names Tucker was switching channels on the TV trying to pick something to watch but then stopped when he saw Danny and Sam walking outside in the reflection of the mirror. He suddenly got excited and ran outside and stopped right in front of Danny and started examining him.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is this some apparition or could it be my hero?" He asked as he continued to look Danny over. He then got really excited and shouted with glee, "Oh my gosh! You're Danny the ghost hero! You're awesome!"

Sam looked at Danny and then at Tucker in confusion and asked, "Wait do you know him?"

Tucker looks back at her and answered, "Of course I do, he is awesome!"

Sam got annoyed and then asked "Yeah we established that but who are you?"

"The name is Tucker Foley but I prefer to be called Tuck and I'm great with technology" Tucker answered as he showed them his PDA.

Danny smiled and then thought of something. He then began, "Tell you what? My sister has been kidnapped by Dr Vlad and I believe Sam here is responsible for her capture"

Tucker gasped in shock and then glared at her "How could you? Poor girl must be so scared right now after being taken away from her brother. You monster!"

He then started to get really angry and was about to attack Sam but Danny grabbed him and said, "Woah! Woah! Woah! What I'm trying to say is I want you to come with me and Sam to find her"

Tucker looked back at Danny and said with a smile, "Deal I go with you"

Tucker ran inside the RV and started grabbing all kinds of gear and putting it in a backpack. Sam groaned and said, "You can't be serious dude"

"Oh I'm serious. Tucker is coming with us" Danny said with a smirk.

Sam sighed in annoyance as Tucker came out and the trio started walking down the road on their way to Hollywood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8- A Hard Decision

Later on Danny and Tucker was walking in front of Sam as they came closer to a train track. Sam panted hard and asked, "I'm tired! Can we stop for a second please Danny?"

Danny shook his head and answered, "We need to keep going. I have to get back to Jazz"

He suddenly stopped as he heard the sound of a train horn, he smiled and whispered something to Tucker. They both then looked at Sam and snickered while she looked at them both in confusion not understanding what they were talking about and then the train horn went off again.

"Come on guys let's go!" Danny shouted and ran towards the bridge while Sam and Tucker followed him.

They stopped in front of the bridge and then Sam realised what he was planning to do and said with fear as she started pulling on Danny's arm trying to pull him away from the bridge, "I know what you're thinking of doing boys and I think it's crazy"

"Stop worrying girl. I'll get us on the train safely" Danny assured her.

He heard the train coming closer and then Tucker said in excitement, "Oh this is going to be good"

Danny held onto Sam but he was having trouble holding onto her because she was squirming trying to break free from his grasp. Danny then grabbed onto Tucker as the train started getting closer and closer.

"No no no Danny don't!" Sam pleaded as Danny was getting ready to jump

"Danny! Noooooo!" Sam scream as Danny jumped with Tucker and luckily they landed on the last cart but almost fell off.

Sam fell backwards and screamed as she held onto the ladder for dear life, Danny gasped and held out his hand and shouted, "Here take my hand!"

"You're crazy! I'm not trusting you now get away from me!" She screamed.

Danny grabbed onto her and pulled her inside the cart but his shirt got caught on the ladder and as the ladder began to fall off it pulled him out and he held on tight and tried to get his shirt off, Sam gasped as she saw another train heading for them to go past. She saw Danny struggling and saw the bolts coming loose as he tried to get his shirt off it, she ran over and tried to help him but when Tucker saw he took it the wrong way and thought she was gonna kill him.

He ran over and hit Sam on the back. She growled and then screamed as he continued to attack her, "Stop it you moron! Ouch! I'm trying to help him!"

"Help him? Yeah right like I can believe that" Tucker scoffed

She then saw another bolt coming loose but before she could do anything Tucker shouted, "Don't worry Danny I'll stop her!"

Sam pushed Tucker off as she saw the other train was getting closer and closer and then without hesitation she grabbed Tucker and then ripped the part of Danny's shirt off the ladder and then jumped out of the train just as the other one went past, Tucker landed in a garbage can while Sam and Danny rolled down and stopped near a tree.

Danny sat up and limped on his right leg while Sam sat down on the tree branch and she said, "The real world hurts doesn't it? But you wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

Danny glared up at her and said, "Get down here Sam! We don't have time for this"

"I'll go get us a map dude" Tucker said and then left the two alone.

Sam then said "Look, genius, you're part of a TV show. You know what that is? Television? It's entertainment for people. Its fake. Nothing you think is real is real!"

Danny got mad and said in disbelief, "That's preposterous. You're being ridiculous now get down here"

Sam glared back at him folding her arms "No"

"Sam, so help me I will use my ghostly wail to get you out of that tree" Danny snapped.

"Yeah, Go nuts lets see how that works out for you" She said with a smirk.

Danny gets ready and he tries to do it but it sounded like a squeaky whistle than a powerful wail.

"Yeah like that's going to get me down" Sam said sarcastically.

Danny kept on going but nothing happened. Sam then sighed in annoyance and said,"Okay mmm-hmm. I get the idea you could stop now."

Danny ignored her and tried again. Sam groaned and said "That's enough Seriously Danny stop it I'm not kidding would you stop? Its…"

She gasped and stopped talking as she saw a police car coming for them. The car stopped and two police officers came out of the car to grab her and Danny.

"Okay, fine! You're a super ghost boy. Danny we gotta run!" She pleaded and she was about to get down from the tree and run.

But before she could do anything, a police officer tackled Danny to the ground and grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back causing to Danny to yelp in pain as he held them tightly. Another officer then grabbed Sam by the arm just as she was about to run off and both the officers dragged them to the car. Tucker came back with a map but then stopped and gasped at the sight of Sam and Danny in the police car and watched as it drove off.

Back at the studio, Jazz, Jack and Maddie were in a office printing out missing signs with a picture of Danny on it. Her agent looked through the door window and then signaled his crew to come in with him as he opened the door with a smile.

"Look who we found young lady. Its Danny! They found him!" He said in excitment.

Jazz got excited and came over to him and asked, "Danny?" t

A boy that looked almost like Danny came in, Jazz's excitement stopped and her smile dropped and turned into a frown as she said, "That is not Danny"

The agent then smiled nervously and said, "Well, that depends on how you look at it. You know when I was little, I wanted a bicycle for my birthday, but my parents got me a baseball glove instead. So, you know what I did? I pretended that baseball glove was a bicycle, and I rode it to school every day. True story."

Jazz sighed and repeated "It's not him"

Before the agent could say anything Mindy cleared her throat and entered the room. The agent moved to the side and she said, "Look, kid. It's time we were honest with you. If we don't get back into production, people are going to lose their jobs. Good people with families"

Jazz got upset and said, "But Danny still out there, and.."

Mindy cut her off however and said, "Now we feel for you and the last thing we wanna do is ask you to make a grown-up decision, but it's come to that. We need you to move on. We need you to let Danny go"

Jazz sighed in sadness and looked back at the picture of Danny, a few tears fell from her eyes as she turned off the printer and stopped photocopying the poster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Truth

The policemen were chatting as they drove down the road, until they heard a beep on the indicator signalling that the car was getting low on fuel so they made a left turn and pulled into the gas station.

Danny was trying to open the door but to no avail. He then sighed, "Argh it must be made of styrofoam"

Sam was starting to panic as she took fast breathes and said, "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to us"

"Sam stop worrying. I can get us out of here" Danny said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You can't Danny! Don't you get it?! You don't have any powers! No super strength, no ecto blast and no Ghostly Wail!" She screamed at him.

Danny stopped after that and put his hands down as he was going to try an ecto blast. Sam then said, "Listen, we are being taken to a place where teenagers go to learn their lesson until. Sometimes someone comes to bail them out but other times they stay there for a really long time"

Danny glared at her and then growled in annoyance, "I said I get us out of here"

He looked back at the door and tried to use all his body strength to break it open, but even though he did it with all his strength, nothing happened and they were still locked in the car. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered sarcastically, "My hero"

The policemen then got out of the car and as one of them started filling the car with gas, the other one went inside to go and buy them some coffee. Tucker arrived at the scene and stopped to catch his breath, he then smiled as he saw the police car and Danny and Sam.

He went to the side of the car and dropped down, he then did a evil laugh to get the officer's attention. The policeman heard his laugh and then went to the side of the car to check out the source of the noise, but there was nothing there.

Danny kept trying to slam the door open but still it would not budge and only resulted in putting himself through serious pain.

"Ow!" Danny groaned. Sam sighed and said, "Oh would you give it up already? You're liquefying whatever brain cells you have"

The policemen finished what they were doing and hopped back inside the car while Tucker carefully and quietly climbed on the roof of the car and held on as the car drove off. Tucker slid over to the door where Danny was sitting and grabbed onto the handle. Danny then tried one last time and with one more push, Tucker opened the door and then he grabbed onto Danny as he fell out and the two of them landed in a small field just on the side of the road.

The police stopped the car and walked out looking for them, the both hid amongst the tall grass of the field waiting for them to leave. They looked for them for five minutes but after failing to find the two boys, they hopped back in the car and drove off, with Sam still inside.

"Woo hoo yes I did it!" Danny cheered in excitement but then stopped as saw and heard Tucker shout, "Awesome! There is no car that can keep Danny and Tucker!"

"Tucker? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Tucker looks at him and answered, "Oh nothing, I was just enjoying an evening stroll and thought to open that door for you"

He then laughed at his small joke but then stopped as he saw Danny look down in disappointment. Danny then asked, "You opened the door while the car was moving?"

Tucker smiled at him as he answered, "Yes I did"

Danny sighed in sadness and looked down as he said, "That's great Tucker. Yeah that's really good"

"Okay let's go get the prisoner back" Tucker said and then began to walk off.

Danny tried to turn into his ghost form but nothing happened. He sighed, "I can't do it"

Tucker stopped in his tracks and walked back to him. He then asked in complete shock, "What did you say?"

"I can't do it" Danny repeated and then looked away from him.

Tucker then asked still in shock, "Who are you?"

"Tucker you just don't under…" Danny began to say when Tucker cut him off and said, "You are Danny. You can do this! All over this planet, there are people who feel like they can't do anything, like a boy who is great with technology and spends most of his life in an RV dreaming of the day he would save people like a real hero but you man can save people's lives"

"They need a hero Danny, someone who no matter what the odds are will do what's right. They need a hero to tell them that sometimes the impossible can be possible" He finished

There was a bit of silence but then Danny looked up in determination and said, "Well you're right about one thing Tucker, Sam does need a hero and I have to do it"

Tucker smiled, happy that his pep talk got through to him and said, "Such modesty. Now who is gonna save the girl?"

"Me!" Danny answered and somehow his ghost powers had come back. "Let's go save her dude"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Adventure remains

Danny and Tucker pulled up close and landed near the detention center. Danny then whispered, "There it is. That's must be where Sam is"

"This'll be just like the time you infiltrated Vlad's Arctic hover-base!" Tucker whispered with a laugh.

"But it's not gonna be like that Tucker. We're gonna have to do little things differently" Danny said as he continued watching the detention center.

"Stealth mode" Tucker said with a smirk looking down at the detention center with Danny in determination.

Inside the building Lloyd the police officer walked up to the front door, ready to head home after a long day. He turned and said to the short female officer, "Good night Ester"

"Good night Loyd" Ester said as she continued typing on the computer in front of her as he left.

She suddenly heard the automatic doors open, but when she looked she saw there was no one there. She leaned forward and asked, "Loyd?"

But when she looked there was nothing there, she sighed in annoyance and said as she lowered her chair, stood up and grabbed her flashlight, "Loyd if you jump out and scare me, I swear I'm gonna pepper spray you again"

"I swear it's like I work with toddlers" She muttered as she walked out the front doors. Danny and Tucker then came out from behind the desk and waited till it was all clear.

"Threat nullified" Tucker said as he was glaring at her.

Danny looked down the hallway and when he saw there was no one there, he ran down it and then hid behind the next wall. Tucker then followed him and stood behind Danny without him noticing.

Danny then jumped a little when he heard Tucker say with an excited laugh, "I feel alive"

"Shhh!" Danny said as he covered Tucker's mouth.

He walked over slowly to the next wall and peeked from the side of it to see a guard reading a magazine while sitting at his desk, sitting in front of a door with a sign indicating it was the girl's cells and the other door was the boy's cells.

"There's a guard" Danny whispered.

Tucker thought he could go in there and said with determination, "I'll snap his neck"

Danny quickly grabbed him and said, "We just need to get him away from the door"

Tucker then saw the door that led to the boy's cells and smiled. He went inside and woke up some of the boys who then started shouting at the sight of Tucker. The guard heard the noises coming from the cells and groaned, "I'm just...I'm read...I'm just...Just pipe down!"

He throws his magazine down on the desk and gets up to go and check the noise out. As soon as he was gone, Danny went to the door and entered the girl's cells. He walked down and then stopped as soon as he saw Sam sitting in the corner of her cells with her head in her arms.

"Sam?" He called to her.

Sam looked up and then her eyes widened in surprise. She stood up and asked, "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm busting you out Sam" He answered as she came up to the front the bars.

"You...you came all the way back here for me?" She asked.

He smiled and said, "Yeah"

"But how'd did you...I mean you don't have any superpowers" She said.

"I know" He said looking down.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded and then unlocked the lock to her cell using a paper clip. They both then ran out of the door to go and get Tucker.

The guard entered the boy's cells and his eyes widened when he saw Tucker standing there. He then asked, "Hey! How'd you get in here?"

Danny then whistled for Tucker to get out of there as he and Sam stood behind the guard then jumped in fright and turned to see them.

"Hey wait!" He shouted and then tried to grab them but missed as they jumped out of the way.

Tucker then came out and followed Sam and Danny as they ran towards the front door. The guard then came out after them and saw Lloyd out the front of the door.

"Lloyd! Block the door!" He shouted as he continued to chase after them.

Tucker then yelled, "Use your Ghostly Wail!"

Lloyd blocked the door causing Danny and Sam to stop running. The Guard accidentally stepped on Danny's foot as he tripped on the floor causing him to yelp and look back while Tucker accidentally bumped into a helium tank and it fell to the ground causing the top of it to go off and hit the guard blocking the door out.

Danny, Sam and Tucker then ran out the front door as the tank hit the large sign outside and caused it to fall on the propane tanks on the back of a truck and exploded. Danny, Sam and Tucker continued to run away and smiled as they succeeded in escaping.

Ester then came back and stood there in shock to see that her truck was now destroyed. She then yelled, "Sweet Sister Francis! What did you do to my new truck?!"

The guard then came out and Ester screamed in fright and then sprayed him right in the eyes with pepper spray.

"OWWWW! My eyes!" He screamed and fell down on top of Lloyd.

The three friends stopped near the highway and Danny said, "We need a ride"

Tucker then saw a large truck carrying a house on the back and said, "That one!"

Danny and Sam saw it and then they all grabbed onto each other and jumped into the house just on time as it drove past them. They all panted and sat down on the floor.

Tucker then said while chuckling, "I can't believe it. My whole life I've wanted to see a real life Ghostly Wail. You are legendary Danny"

Danny smiled at first but then looked down sadly and then turned to Sam and asked, "Sam? If...If I don't chase bad guys, then what am I? I mean,what…"

He sighs again. Sam smiled warmly at him and said, "Ah, don't worry about it. Being a regular boy is, like the greatest gig in the world. Okay? Look. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, okay? A little-known girl secret. You know why we sometimes don't like boys? Cause we wanna be boys. We have boy complexes"

Danny looked at her and asked, "But what do boys usually do?"

Sam smiled "They game,sleep, chase girls and act wild. You don't exactly need a master's degree. You know most boys live in a place like this, and well, I don't know. They do things like…"

Sam showed that sometimes they wash the dishes.

"Ewww no way!" Danny said in disgust they soon hear something.

They turned to see Tucker saying to himself, "Tucker is Awesome! He's so awesome!"

They walked up behind him and as he continued,"He's...He's beyond awesome! He...He's be-awesome!"

He laughs at his new created word and then turned to see Danny and Sam looking at him. He then said, "I...I am be-awesome"

Danny smiled and said, "Alright guys let's rest before we go back to Hollywood"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Road To Hollywood

Next day they woke up as they felt the truck slowing down and stopped at a Waffle World. Sam and Danny played with each other with a football while Tucker went over to grab them all some breakfast. Danny and Sam laughed as they threw and caught the ball to each other.

Tucker then called, "Breakfast time guys"

They both smiled and started eating the breakfast Tucker had brought them, once they were done they snuck back into the truck as the driver was getting in and they were on the move again. While the truck was moving, Danny and Sam were having fun rolling a ball back and forth to each other keeping themselves busy.

By sunset, the truck was starting to turn right heading for Chicago, they saw another truck with a house on it heading for Illinois and decided to go that way, they waited till they were driving right beside the truck and then jumped straight into the open door of the house and relaxed for a couple of hours.

Two hours later they arrived in Missouri but then the truck broke down so they found another truck that was carrying dirt heading the rest of the way and jumped on that one, they stopped in Kansas and by looking at the map they could see that they were halfway there to Hollywood. They asked directions from some teenagers riding on skateboards who suggested to go to Las Vegas in Nevada and after shaking hands and getting a picture taken with the teens, the three friends walked through the night heading for Nevada.

The next day it was really hot, Sam found a hose and turned it on, she then aimed it at Danny and sprayed him with it. She laughed as Danny moved his hair back and smirked, he managed to grab the hose off her and then started chasing after her and Tucker spraying them with water, Tucker stopped after a while and just smiled at Sam and Danny continuing.

Seven hours later they found another truck and it was heading to Las vegas, they hopped inside it as it drove off into the night. It was raining so hard that Sam and Tucker were staying underneath Danny to keep themselves dry since Danny loved the feeling of the rain falling on him. They finally arrived in Las Vegas and decided to stay the night there, they ate dinner at one of the hotels buffet and stayed in a room on the second floor. Danny was sitting at the windows and then watched in awe as fireworks lit the night skies up.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sam asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

Danny smiled and said with a yawn, "Yes. Yes they are Sam"

They both then went to their beds and fell asleep for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Leaving Friends Behind

The next day Sam woke Danny up, "Hey Danny. Wake up"

Danny woke up and saw her looking at him. She then said, "Come with me, I have a surprise for you"

"Okay I'm coming" Danny said with a yawn and then followed Sam outside.

She grabbed his hands and then said, "Okay close your eyes and no peeking"

Danny closed them and then allowed Sam to guide him wherever she was taking him. She then stopped walking and said, "Okay now open them"

He opened his eyes and saw a small house in front of them, he then realised what Sam was offering him but before he could say anything she dragged him inside and started showing him around. She then said as she gestured to the two bedrooms, "That room is mine and the room on the left is all yours"

Danny sighed sadly and then said in a serious tone, "Sam I can't stay here"

Her smile dropped after hearing that and she said, "What?"

"We're one waffle stand away from Jazz" Danny said. Sam took a step back and asked still in shock, "You're still going back to her?"

Danny sighed and folded his arms as he answered, "Sam, she's my sister"

Sam then got angry and dragged him outside by his hair, she ignored his pleas of pain and continued to drag him. She then stopped in front of a billboard that advertised his show with a picture of him, Jazz standing behind him and Vlad.

"Look at me Danny, I'm real. Now how about this? Is it real?" She asked angrily while gesturing to the billboard.

"No you're wrong she loves me" Danny retorted not believing what Sam was saying.

"No! No Danny that's what they do okay? They act like they love you, they act like they'll be there forever and then one day they'll pack up all their stuff and move away, taking their love with them and leave their daughter to fend for herself!"

She stopped yelling and looked back at Danny, waiting to see what he will do next. She took a deep breath and finished, "They leave her wondering what she did wrong"

Danny felt bad for Sam now understanding that that's what happened with her family. He then sighed and said, "I'm sorry Sam but Jazz is different"

She frowns and just hissed, "Then go"

"Sam I'm sorry…" Danny tried to apologize but then she snapped, "JUST GO DANNY! Get out of here! I never should have taken pity on you"

She looked away from him and said, "Just leave"

Danny sighed sadly and began to walk off, he then stopped for a second and said, "You take care Sam"

He then walked off leaving Sam and Tucker behind, he jumped on a trailer that was attached to a truck and laid down on the couch that was on it feeling sad that his friendship with Sam was now over as he continued on his way to Hollywood.

Sam went back to the hotel room and sat down on the couch looking down, Tucker woke up groaning and then rubbed his eyes yawing as he said, "Morning Sam"

Once his eyes fully opened he saw that Danny was not in the room and he asked Sam, "Where's Danny?"

"He's gone" Sam answered bitterly.

Tucker's eyes widened and asked, "Danny left?"

Sam then said, "Yeah and he instructed me to tell you that he had to face the blue eyed man alone"

Tucker didn't like hearing this, he grabbed his stuff and then walked out the door. Sam then asked as she followed him, "Where are you going?"

"To find Danny" Tucker answered.

"But he doesn't need us anymore" Sam retorted back. Tucker turned around back at her and said, "Trust me, I've seen it a million times before. In the cold dark night before the battle, when the steely fangs of evil are sharpened and poised to strike, the hero must go and face his greatest challenge alone. But if Danny's taught me anything, it's that you never abandon a friend in a time of need. When your teammate's in trouble you go whether or not they ask you"

He walks down the hallway to the right. Sam then corrected as she pointed left, "He went that way"

Tucker then turned around and went left as he finished, "Not knowing whether you return dead or alive and knowing how deep the shrapnels going to pierce your hide, you still go"

He continued to leave and Sam started to think about what he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Back at Hollywood

The truck stopped and caused Danny to wake up. He yawned and got up and then hopped out of the truck, he then saw the Hollywood sign on the hills and the city in the distance and he smiled knowing he was finally back.

"I'm coming Jazz" Danny said.

He was about to leave but then stopped when he heard a teenage boy say behind him, "No way! Danny Phantom! I'm a really big fan of yours"

He then gestured to the other teenage boy standing next to him and said, "I'm Blake and this is my wingman Tom"

Another boy then came up and gushed at the sight of Danny, "Oh my it's really him!"

"This is our personal assistant Billy who was supposed to wait with our skateboard" Tom said as he shook Danny's hand.

Billy didn't pay attention as he was just staring at Danny. He then said, "Danny, I've admired you for such a long time, and there's something I've always wanted to tell you if I ever got a chance to meet you, and now it's.."

"Okay Billy, that was horrifying what you just did" Blake said cutting him off. "Why don't you make yourself useful. Go to the gas station and get us a can of Mt. Dew. Go"

Billy nodded and went off to his skateboard. Danny had a chance to talk now and said, "Okay guys it was really great to meet you all but I really gotta get going "

But before he could leave Blake stopped him and started talking fast, "I know. I know you're busy Danny but if you've got a second, we'd love to pitch you an idea for your show. Tom's better at pitching I'll let him take it from here. Tommy's got the spotlight"

Tom then came up and cleared his throat and then said, "Aliens"

Danny looked at him in confusion and asked, "Aliens?"

"Audiences love aliens" Blake said.

Danny then said with a smile, "Uh...I love it. I'll tell you what, if you guys can help me find Jazz, the girl from the television show and on the way you can tell me more about this aliens idea"

The boys smiled and then started walking with Danny taking him to the studio while telling them all about the alien idea they would like to see on the show in the future. About an hour later, Danny arrived back at Sovereign Entertainment Studio and smiled at the thought of seeing Jazz.

Back at the hill where Danny was, Sam and Tucker had just arrived. Tucker then said as he saw the city, "There it is! The most terrifying place on Earth"

They both then started heading for the studio where they knew Danny would be. Meanwhile Danny was walking around the studio and heading for where his trailer was, he looked at some of the posters of the show and the times it airs on TV.

Sam and tucker went to the entrance of the studio gates and then Tucker yelled, "At long last we've arrived at the belly of the beast. The lair of the Blue-Eyed man!"

He then started running, Sam chased right after him and then called out, "Tucker hold up!"

Tucker stopped and asked, "Why? What's the problem? I'm pumped!"

Sam stopped and took a couple of breaths before saying, "Listen this may be really hard for you to understand, but sometimes things aren't what they seem to be. I mean, sometimes you think something's really real and it's not. And sometimes…"

But Tucker wasn't paying attention to her until he saw one of the actors for Vlads minions and said in excitement "All of my training has prepared me for this moment. Die!"

Tucker then ran up to the actor and started yammering "Prepare yourself, foul man-beast, for i will beat your pancreas with your spleen, and then I will rip your liver out of your…"

The actor then cut him off with a laugh as he was just watching Tucker and said, "You're so funny and nice technology you got"

Sam watched but then turned her head to the right seeing a helicopter being taken somewhere, she started following it and left Tucker behind with the actor. Inside a building, Danny found his trailer and went inside to see if his family was in there but they weren't. He then saw his rocketship and picked it up as he smiled.

He then suddenly heard the voice of Jazz outside and walked out of the trailer still carrying the toy, he turned to the left and saw Jazz on the other side of some boxes. She smiled and called out, "Danny you're okay!"

he takes his toy with him, he then saw Jazz "Danny! You're okay!"

Danny thought she was looking at him so he started running towards her, he suddenly stopped as he watched a boy that looked like him run to her and they both shared a hug as she said, "Danny I thought I lost you"

Danny couldnt believe what he was seeing he felt his heart broken as he thought he got replaced.

"You're my best little brother" She said as the boy smiled and continued to hug her.

Danny looked down in sadness as a few tears fell from his eyes. He placed the toy down and started walking out of the building. The bell then rung and the boy and her stopped hugging, Jazz looked down in sadness and began crying, Jack and Maddie walked up to her and hugged her in comfort.

"I miss him" Jazz said through her tears.

"I know honey" Jack said. "We do too"

They were all unaware that Sam had watched the whole scene as they followed everyone else to the set and realised she was wrong about everything she said to Danny, with new determination she went to go find Danny and bring him back.

Danny walked out of the entrance looking down in sadness, Jazz looked the same way as the stunt crew got her ready for the final scene of the episode. She was tied up in ropes and then was lifted into the air by the pulleys. The director then sat down and they began the shooting.

"Thirteen, take one. Mark and action" The director said.

Vlad walked inside the mystic ruins where Jack was tied to a chair surrounded by two minions. Vlad smirked evilly and said as he stood behind him, "Ah! Professor, I'd like to thank you for granting us access to that labyrinthian mind of yours"

"You know I'd never do such a thing" Jack snapped in defiance.

"Unless it was the only way to save your little girl's life!" Vlad said sinisterly as he pulled his chair back to show Jack where Jazz was being held in the air.

"Jazz!" He screamed in fear.

"Daddy! Danny! Where are you?! Help!" Jazz screamed.

"Your brother is nowhere near…" Vlad began to say but was cut off as he heard the elevator go off.

He turned to see the boy playing as Danny burst through the door and started growling at Vlad and said, "I don't think so Vlad!"

"Get that boy!" Vlad demanded.

The minions started coming up to him with electrical taser sticks in their hands, suddenly the boy became scared and started backing up in fear, he suddenly tripped backwards and knocked over one of the fire lanterns.

The fire started spreading quickly and people started screaming, "Fire! Fire! Everyone get out now!"

Meanwhile Danny was about to cross a street but stopped when he heard Sam shout, "Danny! Danny wait!"

He turned around and saw Sam run up to him. She stopped and then he asked, "Sam what are you doing here?"

"Long story short; I was tied to a delusional boy and dragged across the country but that's not important right now" Sam said. "The question is, what are you doing here?"

Danny sighed in sadness and said, "You were right about her Sam. She...well...it wasn't real"

Sam shook her head and said, "No Danny it is real. I was just in there and I saw her face after you left. She's broken hearted and she doesn't want just any little brother, she wants _you_ "

"She's your sister Danny and you're her brother. She loves you" She finished.

Danny then heard the sound of sirens and could definitely smell smoke in the air. Sam then smelled the smoke as well and they both looked to see smoke coming from the studio.

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled and then they both started running back to studio.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Rescuing Jazz

The fire grew more higher, Jazz was coughing from the smoke and was still hanging tied up on the rope.

"Help! Some one help me!" She called out.

"Hold on!" one of the crew members shouted and was coming to help.

Because she didn't hear them shout, Jazz managed to untie herself from the rope and landed on an old mattress that was inside the warehouse and ran off to try and find an exit. The crew saw she wasn't there but continued to look for her.

Outside the building, black smoke continued to fly into the sky and the sirens of the fire trucks continued ringing. Danny, Sam and Tucker ran as fast as they could and then stopped at the sight of the burning building.

"Danny what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Just make sure I get inside that building" Danny said and then they all continued running towards the entrance.

He knocked over their agent and his eyes widened at the sight of Danny. A man walked out of the building and someone had asked if there was anyone else in there, but none of them knew whether or not Jazz had made it out.

The door was about to collapse but Tucker and Sam slid down and held the debris with their hands, Danny just made it inside as Tucker and Sam couldn't hold the debris up much longer and dropped it, all they could do now was wait and hope that Danny could save Jazz.

Danny ran around inside as the flames got worse and debris started falling. He started shouting, "Jazz! Jazz! Jazz where are you?!"

Just when he thought all hope was lost, he heard a cough and turned to see Jazz standing on his left. He shouted as he ran to her, "Jazz!"

She saw him and smiled as she shouted as she also began to run to him, "Danny!"

They stopped running and pulled each other into a tight hug. Jazz then cried as some tears of joy fell down her face, "Oh Danny. I can't believe it's you"

"It's okay sis. I'm here and I am never leaving again" Danny said with a smile as tears fell down his eyes as well.

They both suddenly heard a crack and looked up to see the roof was collapsing, Jazz and Danny looked at each other feeling fear and then they both started running hoping to find a way out of the building. The smoke was getting worse and Jazz was getting weaker, she stopped running and fell to the floor feeling weak from all the smoke she inhaled.

Danny gasped and then ran back, he coughed a little but with all his might picked Jazz up and started carrying her bridal style. He looked around and then saw a large air vent and thought that they might be able to fit through and escape. They both started crawling through the air vent, he then turned and saw Jazz stopped moving and just laid there.

He crawled back and tried to help her move but he too was feeling weak from all the smoke. He said, "Jazz come on"

"Danny just go" She said weakly.

Tears started falling from Danny's face as she suggested that. He shook his head and laid down next to her and held her hand in comfort as he said, "I'm not going to leave you alone again"

She weakly held his hand back and said, "You're my good little brother"

Meanwhile outside, Maddie and Jack were looking for Jazz. They both shouted as they panicked with fear, "Has anyone seen our girl! / Where is my daughter?!"

Jazz had fallen unconscious, Danny opened his eyes weakly and could hear the sirens outside. He then tried shouting, "Help"

His echoes were loud in the vent. He then thought of something and then changed into his ghost form and the with all his effort, managed to perform a real Ghostly Wail. Everyone froze as they heard the wail and then remained quiet. Danny panted and then with the final ounce of his strength released another Ghostly Wail and then fell unconscious and changed into his human form.

The firemen all heard and followed where the echoes of the wail had come from. The firemen opened the air vent and gasped at the sight of the unconscious Danny and Sam inside and then one of them shouted, "We found them! We found them!"

They pulled Danny and Jazz outside and then placed them onto stretchers, after placing oxygen tubes on them the paramedics started wheeling them over to the ambulances. Jazz woke up slightly and saw the paramedics wheeling Danny pass her with Jack, Sam and Tucker

"Danny.." Jazz said weakly. Maddie walked beside her and said,"Sweetie, you're okay. You"re gonna be just fine"

The paramedics opened the doors to the ambulances as one of them said, "They're stable, but we're taking them to the hospital just to be safe"

They put Jazz in the first one while they put Danny in the second one, Maddie hopped inside with Jazz while Jack, Sam and Tucker rode in the other one with Danny.

"I'm so sorry this happened" Maddie apologised to Jazz.

The agent suddenly climbed inside and said first with sympathy but then with joy and excitement, "I can't imagine what you must be feeling. No mother should ever have to go through something like this, but I promise you we're going to make this work for us. I'm talking cover stories, production deals, executive producer credit. This is so great!"

Maddie then got really angry and punched the agent right out of the ambulance. She then closed one of the doors and before closing the other one she said firmly, "We quit"

She could hear the agent pleading for her not to quit but she ignored him and sat down, giving Jazz comfort and was relieved to have both her children safe and sound.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Back to normal life

Later at the hospital, Jazz was in the recovery room after having an operation. One of the doctor's said as he removed the bandages from her face, "I'm afraid your injuries were more severe that we had previously thought. We had to completely reconstruct your face"

He handed her a mirror and she looked to she had a new look. She then said, "Well at least Vlad won't recognise me"

Suddenly Vlad turned around wearing scrubs and holding a syringe filled with green liquid, he grinned like a madman as Jazz gasped and shouted in fear, "VLAD!"

He was about to inject her with the serum, but then suddenly Danny busted in the room and then blasted the syringe out of Vlad's hand. Jazz smiled as Danny then picked her up and then blasted a hole out the wall leading outside.

Vlad growled and began to chase after them when suddenly, the two teenagers were engulfed in a bright light. They looked up to see a UFO ship and then were suddenly taken aboard and Vlad watched as the ship flew away.

"Aliens" Vlad said in shock.

Tucker turned off the TV and then said unimpressed with the episode, "That is totally unrealistic"

Danny sat down next to him and said with a chuckle, "Absolutely ridonkulous"

Sam then sat next to them both and said, "You could say that again"

Jazz then sat on the floor in front of them and said, "Hey guys"

She pulled out her polaroid camera and all of them gathered together and smiled as she took the picture. It came out and she smiled as she said, "Yep that's a keeper"

"Hey let's go outside guys" Danny said and then they all went outside and started playing with a soccer ball.

Jack and Maddie smiled at them all as they sat on the porch of their house. Danny smiled as the breeze flowed past him. Suddenly his ghost sense went off and they all turned to see Box Ghost floating in the air.

Jazz smiled at him as he looked at her and ashe said, "Go get him little brother"

He smiled back and then changed into his ghost form and then flew after Box Ghost.

 **The End! Thank you for reading I want to give thanks to mikaela2015 for helping me with this story. Check out her other stories she wrote. Any ideas or suggestions please let me know, I love creating Danny Phantom stories mostly from Disney movies.**


End file.
